1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of exchanging electronic values between communication terminals.
2. Related Background of the Invention
In recent years, the study on TRON (The Real-time Operating system Nucleus) is ongoing as a means for implementing a ubiquitous computing environment. Among others, for portable terminals incorporating an IC (Integrated Circuit) card such as an e-TRON card, a technology proposed is to perform direct transmission/reception of values between two IC cards, without intervention of an application program, on the occasion of exchanging electronic values such as electronic money or electronic coupons between terminals. An application of this technology to a system for charging an insufficient electronic value is an electronic value charge system to ensure high security and simplicity together, as disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-337887).